La picadura
by Krista Kinomoto
Summary: Un pequeño incidente crea un largo y tormentoso momento para una pequeña y sus padres. Sobre todo su padre, que estuvo como testigo de lo sucedido, y es más, lo atormenta el peso de la culpa


_**La picadura**_

Shaoran sostenía a la pequeña Nadesiko en sus brazos mientras decían adiós al taxi que llevaba a su esposa a la ciudad. Ella iba a pasar una tarde de compras con Tomoyo, su mejor amiga de toda la vida y madrina de Nadesiko. Y mientras tanto, Shaoran se quedaría cuidando de Nadesiko durante horas, lo que lo llenó de una inmensa alegría. Le encantaba estar con su hija, cuidándola y jugando con ella.

Aún era muy temprano y hacia un tiempo de lo más agradable. Decidió aprovechar la ocasión para llevar a Nadesiko de paseo y disfrutar del día con ella. Fue a tomar una bolsa y llenarla todo lo imprescindible.

—Creo que ya está todo, princesita —dijo él mientras se reía al ver la expresión de la niña.

La llevó a la piscina, pasearon de la mano por la playa y recogieron piedrecitas que él se guardó en el bolsillo, aunque, disimuladamente, arrojó las que eran demasiado pequeñas para la seguridad de la niña.

Más tarde, se sentó con ella a la sombra de un árbol. Se sirvió un vaso de café y le dio a la niña un zumo mientras compartían una galleta. Una hora después, volvieron a casa y se sentaron en el patio a la sombra de una palmera. La niña bostezó.

—Hora de dormir la siesta —dijo él.

Nadesiko que, por supuesto, era brillante para sus dos añitos de edad, hizo unos cuantos pucheros y empezó a llorar.

—Vale, vale, olvida lo que he dicho.

La niña sonrió y volvió a bostezar. Pese a las quejas, Shaoran sabía perfectamente que tenía sueño y que no tardaría en caer. Le dio a su pequeña su chupete y ésta agachó la cabeza y se quedó dormida sobre la manta en el suelo.

Shaoran también bostezó. Pero no iba a echarse a dormir. Aprovecharía que Nadesiko estaba dormida para trabajar un poco, por tanto, se levantó sigilosamente y se fue a la casa a buscar el portátil. No tardó ni cinco minutos en volver al patio, y observó aliviado que la pequeña no se había movido y continuaba durmiendo plácidamente. Pero, en cuanto fijó más la vista hacia ella…

¿Qué era eso? A sus pies, avanzaba una forma oscura.

—¡Dios mío!

Nadesiko despertó en un puro grito mientras esa cosa de ocho patas corría por su manita. Shaoran agarró a la niña y pisoteó al horrible bicho mientras veía las marcas de unos colmillos en la muñeca de la criatura.

—Nadesiko —dijo él—. Nadesiko, hija mía…

El aullido de dolor resonó alto y claro. Shaoran vio que en torno a la herida, la carne empezaba a hincharse. Enseguida agarró un pañuelo y lo ató alrededor del brazo, por encima de la mordedura, recogió la araña muerta con otro pañuelo y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

Con el corazón acelerado, corrió hacia su coche.

Cuando sólo faltaban dos manzanas para llegar al hospital, Shaoran llamó por teléfono. Dos médicos y una enfermera esperaban delante de la puerta de urgencias.

La enfermera intentó tomar a Nadesiko en sus brazos, pero él se negó a soltarla.

—Me quedo con ella —dijo él dejando claro que era su última palabra.

Con Nadesiko sollozando y agarrada a su cuello, se dirigieron a la sala de exploración. Mientras los médicos trataban de examinarle la herida a la pequeña, él la tranquilizó con palabras cariñosas para que suavizara su llanto, pero Nadesiko lloraba cada vez más y soltaba gritos desgarrados indicando que le dolía mucho la manita. Shaoran dirigió la mirada a los médicos y se apresuró para sacarse del bolsillo el horrible cadáver de la araña.

La enfermera hizo un gesto de asco, uno de los médicos dio una orden y a Shaoran le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando la enfermera apareció con una aguja que apuntó hacia la mano de Nadesiko.

—Shhh, corazón mío —susurró él—. Todo saldrá bien.

Pero Nadesiko ya no escuchaba. Su diminuto cuerpo se arqueó y sufrió una convulsión.

—Hagan algo —rugió.

—Señor, será mejor que espere fuera —le espetó el médico.

—No abandonaré a mi bebé —Shaoran le dedicó una mirada que el doctor jamás olvidaría.

Shaoran cumplió su palabra. No la abandonó hasta que Nadesiko, por fin, abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—Pa-pá —susurró ella todavía llorando.

Sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, Shaoran también lloró. Todo era culpa suya. No debió alejarse de Nadesiko ni un solo segundo, así abría evitado que se horrible monstruo se le hubiera acercado. Pero no lo hizo, y ahora su pequeño tesoro estaba pasando por un infierno.

Pasaron dos horas y una docena de llamadas hasta que Sakura, contestó al teléfono.

— ¡Shaoran! ¡Por Dios! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde está Nadesiko? He vuelto a casa y no hay nadie y…

El la interrumpió y le explicó que no pasaba nada, que estaban en el hospital. Le mintió y le dijo que se había dejado llevar por los nervios y que sólo se trataba de una pequeña picadura. No quería que lo supiera hasta poder abrazarla y que ella pudiera ver que lo peor había pasado.

Cuando ella apareció a los cinco minutos, él la esperaba frente a la doble puerta de entrada a urgencias. Corrió hacia él y se arrojó a sus brazos llorando.

— ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

—Ella está bien, cielo —Shaoran la abrazó.

—. Shaoran, por favor. Dime la verdad. Nadesiko…

—Shhh, Sakura, cariño —la sujetó por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. Yo jamás te mentiría. Nunca.

Ella asintió, aunque seguía temblando. Lentamente, él le explicó lo sucedido. Ella estuvo a punto de desmayarse y él la sujetó y la meció con ternura hasta que se recuperó y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Dónde está?

Sin soltarla, él la guió hasta la habitación de Nadesiko. Tanto la habitación como la enfermera sentada junto al bebé que dormía plácidamente en una cuna, eran privadas.

Sakura se inclinó sobre la cuna y tocó a su hija mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos.

—Mi bebé —susurró—. Mi dulce y pequeña niña. Podría haberte perdido.

Las últimas palabras de su mujer le golpearon a Shaoran directamente en el corazón. De repente sintió que le faltaba el aire.

—Su marido hizo lo correcto, señora Li —dijo la enfermera—. Sin su rápida reacción, las cosas podrían haber sido mucho peor.

—Gracias a Dios—dijo Sakura soltando un largo y profundo suspiro de alivio.

—Dejemos descansar a Nadesiko, cielo —dijo Shaoran mientras rodeaba a Sakura con el brazo—. Salgamos fuera y tratemos de calmarnos.

Una vez fuera del hospital, Shaoran no aguantó más y se abrazó a su esposa, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

_Todo es culpa mía_ dijo desesperado y al borde de las lágrimas.

_ ¿Que dices, Shaoran? _preguntó ella con incredulidad_ No, mi amor, tu no tienes la culpa_ le acarició amorosamente la cabeza.

_Si, si la tengo_ replicó él mojándole el cuello con sus lágrimas_ Si no me hubiera movido de su lado, esa maldita araña ni se le habría acercado. Pero la dejé sola y ahora está aquí después de haber pasado por una gran tortura. Dios, es tan pequeña, y ya ha vivido algo tan malo. Y por mi culpa.

_Shhh, mi amor, no te mortifiques así. _ le susurró Sakura cariñosamente como si le hablara a un niño pequeño_ Ya Nadesiko está fuera de peligro y es gracias a ti. Además, tú no podrías haber adivinado que un animal ponzoñoso la iba a atacar.

_Vivimos en una hacienda, Sakura_ replicó Shaoran_ Y por eso es normal que por los alrededores ronden ese tipo de animales ponzoñosos. Por eso no debí abandonar a Nadesiko bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero lo hice, y ahora…

_Shaoran, por favor, cariño…

_No me lo perdonaré nunca, Sakura_ sollozó_ A mi niña le podía haber pasado algo espantoso. Y ella es tan pequeñita…Dios, ¿qué clase de padre estoy hecho?_ la abrazó fuertemente buscando consuelo.

_Sin lugar a dudas el mejor de todos, Shaoran.

_No, Sakura…

_Escúchame, Shaoran. El peligro ya pasó. Ya no hay motivo para preocuparse. Nadesiko está bien ¿de acuerdo?_ hizo una pausa esperando alguna respuesta. No la tuvo._ Y nuestra hija no podría haber tenido más suerte por poder tener un padre como tú. Sin duda yo no encontraría alguno mejor. _con una mano le levantó el rostro para que la mirara_ Nadesiko te adora, ten por seguro que nunca te cambiaría por otro. Al igual que yo. Créeme, Shaoran. Tú nunca nos has fallado, y dudo mucho que lo hagas alguna vez. No te culpes más, ¿de acuerdo? No tiene sentido.

Shaoran la abrazó más fuerte, agradecido enormemente por sus palabras. Sakura tenía razón. El peligro ya no existía. Sin embargo, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que llegara a olvidar este día, de eso estaba seguro.


End file.
